bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kensei Muguruma
| image = | name = Kensei Muguruma | kanji = 六車 拳西 | romanji = Muguruma Kensei | race = Vizard | gender = Male | eyes = Brown | hair = Light-Gray/Silver | affiliation = Vizard | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous occupation = Captain of the 9th Division | previous team = 9th Division | partner = Mashiro Kuna | previous partner = | base of operations = Vizard Warehouse, Karakura Town, Human World | marital status = Single | status = Unknown | shikai = Tachikaze | bankai = Tekken Tachikaze | manga debut = Volume 24, Chapter 214 | anime debut = Episode 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | media appearances = Manga, Anime, and Video Games | japanese voice = Tomokazu Sugita | english voice = Dave Mallow | spanish voice = }} is a Vizard and a previous Captain in the Gotei 13. He served as the 9th Division Captain with his lieutenant, Mashiro Kuna. Appearance Kensei is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the number "69" on his chest; the "6" represents his last name, "Muguruma," which uses the kanji for "6" in it, while the "9" represents the 9th Division, which he once led. He wears a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. He also wears a series of golden piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear. When he was a captain, Kensei had longer front bangs, which reached over his eyes. He wore a sleeveless shihakusho that was open on the front, exposing his chest and tattoo, and tied it with a rope belt. He also wore a sleeveless haori and a pair of fingerless black gloves that covered most of his forearms. Personality Kensei is a serious and decisive individual, though he is easily annoyed and is rather temperamental, often to a fault. He is greatly annoyed by immaturity, evident when Orihime infiltrates the Vizard's hideout and jokingly asks where the bathroom is; Kensei is noticeably annoyed, only calming down when Lisa Yadōmaru and Love Aikawa remind him that it was only a joke.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 13 He is most frequently irritated by Mashiro's childish behavior, once noting that she has the uncanny ability to aggravate him even when she is asleep. His aggressive behavior is particularly evident in combat. At one point, he confesses that he is not mature enough to hold back, even against a child. Despite this, Kensei is at times a caring individual, though his attempts at being kind are often offset by his aggression. This is evident when he tries to cheer up a young, tearful Hisagi, albeit in a manner reminiscent of a military drill sergeant. History Approximately 110 years ago, Kensei was the captain of the 9th Division, with Mashiro Kuna serving as his lieutenant. He attended the promotion ceremony of the 2nd Division's 3rd Seat Kisuke Urahara to 12th Division Captain.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 3 9 years later, Kensei, Mashiro, and his division’s 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th seats were sent to investigate the mysterious disappearances in the Rukongai. Mashiro constantly complained about the fact that they had to investigate something when they did not even know what to investigate, noting that a vanguard of 10 others had already been sent prior to their arrival. Her incessant whining irritated Kensei, to the point to which he needed his other subordinates to restrain him from attacking her. Kensei told her that she was not even asked to come along, and that she should just go home. She responds that she was his lieutenant, so she had to follow him, and then fell down to the ground and went into a temper tantrum, screaming about how hungry she was. However, Kensei decided to ignore her. Soon after, Kensei was alerted by a nearby Hollow attack.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 9-11 Kensei and his men immediately proceeded to attack the large Hollow to protect the citizens of the Rukongai. Using his Shikai, he promptly destroyed the Hollow. After the battle, he noticed a crying boy on the ground nearby and attempted to cheer him up, though in a commanding and somewhat hostile way, before asking for his name. Kensei then addressed Mashiro, who had been absent from the battle. During the battle, she had found 10 empty shihakusho close to where the Hollow had attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 12-19 Kensei pondered on what could have happened to the men that wore the shihakusho, noting that the clothing was arranged as though it was still being worn, and could not have been simply taken off. He then ordered his men to contact central command to request a researcher from the 12th Division, and to set up a camp for the night. Kensei resolved that if there were someone or something attacking the Shinigami, they would eventually go after the Seireitei and that whoever or whatever it may be must be stopped before then. When his 5th seat, Kaname Tōsen, asked what he should do, Kensei told him to accompany him to search the area.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 1-6 Later that night, while resting with his 3rd seat, Kasaki, Kensei observed that Mashiro was sleeping soundly, much to his annoyance. Kensei stated that he could not fathom how she could sleep during such tension. When Kensei tried to fix her shirt so that her chest would not be exposed, she sleep talked and called him a pervert; Kensei noted that she was even annoying when she was asleep. Suddenly, he and Kasaki heard a scream, and ran out of the tent to assess the situation. He saw all of his men lying on the ground except for his 6th Seat, Todo, and immediately assumed that he was the one responsible. However, Todo fell to the ground as well, already dead. In response, Kensei ordered Kasaki to watch his back, and shouted for Mashiro to wake up, but before he could even react, Kasaki was killed as well. Kensei was then enveloped by a black sphere, and was impaled from behind. He then turned his head, and recognized his assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, page 15-19 Sometime later a team of various captains and lieutenants were sent to investigate the disappearance of Kensei's squad. Kensei was revealed to be the Hollowfied creature trying to attack 12th Division lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki. Just when he was about to deal her a devastating blow his attack was deflected by the arrival of Shinji Hirako.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 15-19 Upon the arrival of Love Aikawa, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, and Lisa Yadomaru a battle began. Love went to attack the Hollowfied Kensei but was caught off guard by his speed as he easily appeared behind him. Kensei hit him with a powerful energized punch that produces a lot of smoke in its wake, which attracted the attention of Rose and Lisa, though when Kensei goes for a second attack Love blocks it with his sword. As the smoke clears Love had managed to withstand the attack despite a significant part of his garments being destroyed and him suffering some burns. Love calmly admits that he was strong therefore it was obviously Kensei.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1-7 Lisa went to attack Kensei alongside Rose but Rose was quickly taken out from behind by a Hollowfied Mashiro.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 9-11 While Kensei continued to fight Love it was not long before the arrival of Kidō lieutenant Hachigen Ushōda of the Kidō Corps, who used Bakudō #63. "Sajo Sabaku" to restrain him as well. To Hachi's surprise Kensei used the incredible strength of his new form to rip out of the ropes.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 15-17 Kensei then proceeded to attack Lisa totally overwhelming her until he was attacked by Rose with a Kidō blast, stated that the Kensei he knew was not the sort of 'weakling' who would attack a woman. Before Kensei can go to attack Rose, Hachi stopped him by using Bakudō #99. "Kin". The investigation team gathers after the fight and talked about the situation. It was within that moment Hiyori starts coughing and became Hollowfied herself. It was then that a darkness fell around the rescue squad and they were attacked by an unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 8-15 The assailant was then found to be Tōsen, Kensei's 6th seat, who was acting under the orders of Sōsuke Aizen who was the one behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 16-19 Just as Aizen gave the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami 12th Division captain Kisuke Urahara and Kidō captain Tessai Tsukabishi show up and saved them from destruction. Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen make their escape and Tessai used Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the "Hōgyoku".Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara had expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46 Chambers. The Hollowfied Shinigami were sentenced to execution as Hollows. But before any of their sentences could be executed, both were rescued by 2nd Division captain Yoruichi Shihōin, who brings them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Kensei and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims to escape to the Human world, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 15-18 Plot Arrancar arc Kensei is present when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Vizard's warehouse, planning to “use” them to help him control his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 7-9 When Ichigo and Shinji begin to fight, Love mentions that the former is afraid, causing Mashiro to ask what he is scared of. In response, Kensei explains that Ichigo is afraid of his inner Hollow. He then notes that fighting in a bad situation without calling on one’s inner Hollow is a bad idea, calling him a punk for being so weak.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, page 10-18 Shortly after, when Hiyori jumps into a fight with Ichigo, Kensei stands around, watching its progress.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 6 However, he is alerted when Ichigo's inner Hollow takes over and attacks Hiyori.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 12-13 When Ichigo's inner Hollow nearly chokes Hiyori to death, Kensei and the other Vizard quickly restrain him before he can kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 16-17 While Ichigo is training on his own, the other Vizard sit around. Kensei asks Lisa if she is on guard duty, and if she can make sure to watch Ichigo. Lisa tells him that she is keeping an eye on him, even though she is more concerned with reading her manga, and tells Kensei to leave her alone. Kensei simply states that he knows that she isn't paying attention because she is more concerned with reading her porn magazine.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7 Kensei later accompanies the other Vizard down to their underground training area.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5 While Lisa is fighting a Hollowfied Ichigo inside a barrier erected by Hachi, Kensei counts down the minutes till his turn, and then asks Hachi to open the barrier. As Lisa finishes up her time fighting against the Hollowfied Ichigo, before he can attack her, Kensei steps in and attacks him, telling Lisa that it is time for them to switch. When Ichigo gets up to attack again, Kensei takes out Tachikaze, already in Shikai, and introduces himself to Ichigo, telling him that he is going to kill him.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 14-16 Kensei stabs Ichigo in the left shoulder, inflicting a large wound, but notices that it heals, realizing that it is high-speed regeneration. In anticipation of further attacks, Kensei uses Tachikaze's special ability, blasting Ichigo away, detaching his left arm from the rest of his body in the process. Kensei is surprised when a Hollow-like entity explodes out of the wound and proceeds to attack him, putting him on the defensive. Kensei uses another energy blast destroy the creature, but a fully Hollowfied Ichigo emerges from the blast unharmed. Kensei tells him that his Hollowfication was faster than he expected.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 2-6 When it is Love’s turn to fight the possessed Ichigo, Lisa asks the other Vizard what the longest time any of them have ever taken to win their inner Hollow subjugation battles. Kensei answers that Hiyori took 69 minutes and 2 seconds and that Ichigo is up to 68 minutes and 44 seconds. Kensei watches on with the others as the Hollowfied Ichigo prepares to fire a Cero at Love. However, before the battle can go on further, Ichigo defeats his inner Hollow, causing his Hollow form to rupture. Kensei looks on as Ichigo regains control and passes out.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, page 3-11 Later on, while Ichigo is training with Hiyori, Kensei times how long he can maintain his Hollow Mask. Mashiro asks why Ichigo has to do this; Kensei explains that he has to practice in order to maintain his Hollow mask for a longer period, telling her that she had to do it too. Mashiro replies that she didn't have to, irritating Kensei, though Shinji tells him that it is true. Since Mashiro could maintain her Hollow mask for 15 hours right from the start, she alone has never had to undergo the Hollow retention training. Kensei admits he had forgotten all about it. Mashiro starts to make fun of him, enraging him even more, prompting Hachi to calm him down.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 9 When Hachi detects that someone has slipped into his barrier, Kensei and the other Vizard are surprised.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 10-11 Orihime Inoue shows up, revealing herself as the culprit. All of them are shocked to see that a simple Human could perform such a feat. When Orihime makes a small joke, Kensei is irritated, causing Lisa to ask him not to kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 12-13 Mashiro has a temper tantrum because Hachi is helping Orihime fix her powers, complaining that she is so annoying. This irritates Kensei yet again, but they are both calmed down by Rose, who states that it is very rare to come across others with powers similar to theirs and that he feels as though their family is growing.Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 12 Shortly after Orihime leaves, Kensei asks whom Orihime was, with Rose and Lisa making their guesses. Kensei is annoyed when Shinji reveals that he knows who she is.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 1 Kensei later cooks dinner and tells the other Vizard that it's time to eat.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 8 Kensei is later seen leaving the warehouse with the other Vizard to fight in the upcoming conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc Kensei arrives at the fake Karakura Town with the rest of the Vizard, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 19-20 When Shinji asks his fellow Vizard if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 that they would like to speak to, Kensei states that he doesn't care.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 5-6 When Shinji returns from his talk with Captain-Commander Yamamoto, the huge Hollow creature spews a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth. Kensei is among the Vizard when they put on their masks to prepare for battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 16-19 Kensei stands ready for battle as the other Vizard draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillians.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 2-3 Kensei demonstrates his increased power when he uses a flurry of punches to smash a Gillian's mask, causing the Hollow to explode. When another Gillian attempts to attack him from behind, he stabs its mask with Tachikaze and uses its special ability to blow off its head.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 7-9 Kensei brings down several more of the Gillians with his hand-to-hand combat skills. When he kills the last one, Mashiro complains that she had wanted to kill it. Kensei tells her to stop whining, saying that she can have the big one so that she would stop complaining.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 10-11 While Mashiro is distracted, Wonderweiss recovers from his fight with her. Kensei yells at her, trying to warn her, but Mashiro responds that she is already aware before kicking Wonderweiss’ face, sending him flying blocks into various buildings. Kensei warns her that fighting an opponent of Wonderweiss’ level will quickly exhaust her, and that she should take off her mask before her time limit expires. However, Mashiro tells Kensei that he is dumb, reminding him that she can keep her mask on for 15 hours straight, and that she could keep it on all night. She continues her fight with Wonderweiss but quickly loses the upper hand when her Hollow mask shatters. Wonderweiss takes this opportunity to land several punches to her face, but before he can continue, Kensei stops his hand, having grabbed Mashiro. He apologizes to Wonderweiss for not being the sort of adult who goes easy on kids.Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 10-19 He then throws him down into the buildings below. Kensei lands on a nearby building and lays down Mashiro, who weakly asks if he is going to avenge her as she smiles. He looks down at her and asks her what she is smiling at, noting that she is a dumbass for ending up the way she is, and that she could have avoided it if she had listened to his warnings. He then takes Tachikaze’s Shikai out of his pants pocket and states that he is going to give Wonderweiss a taste of his fists, not to avenge Mashiro, but because the brat got above himself. As Wonderweiss approaches him, Kensei releases his Bankai and the two clash, causing a huge explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 2-5 Wonderweiss later intervenes in Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's fight with Sōsuke Aizen, having apparently finished his battle with Kensei, leaving his fate unknown.Bleach manga; Chapter 393, page 16 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite its small size, Kensei is able to effectively use Tachikaze’s Shikai in close quarters combat, demonstrated when he was able to hold off Ichigo's Hollowfied form while it was using its Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 2-6''Bleach'' anime; Episode 124 Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kensei often prefers to utilize his hand-to-hand capabilities, despite his impressive swordsmanship skills. During Ichigo's transformation into a Hollow, Kensei is able to knock him a good distance away with just an elbow strike.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 15 He was then able to dodge all of the Hollowfied Ichigo’s attacks, despite the latter's use of Tensa Zangetsu, and manages to kick him. While fighting a large a group of Gillian-class Menos, he destroys several of them with his fists alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 367, page 10 Enhanced Strength: Back when they were captains, Kensei's fellow Vizard implied that he possessed great strength, even before his Hollowfication.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 7 Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his short-tempered nature, Kensei is a very perceptive fighter. He is knowledgeable of the abilities that Hollows possess, and knows how to counter them to gain the upper hand.Bleach manga; Chapters 219-220 Immense Spiritual Power: Being a former captain, Kensei possesses a great amount of spiritual power. As a Vizard, Kensei can further enhance himself with his Hollow powers. Zanpakutō : When sealed, it takes the form of a katana with a an H-shaped tsuba and white weaving around its hilt. *'Shikai': Kensei's Shikai is triggered by the command . When released, air currents swirl around Kensei, and then around Tachikaze. It then transforms into a combat knife with a black guard and small ring on the hilt's blunt edge.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 15 He commonly keeps this released form active rather than sealed and keeps it in one of his pants pockets.Bleach manga; Chapter 219, page 15 :Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Kensei has demonstrated the ability to manipulate wind.Bleach anime; Episode 209 :*'Air Blades': By slashing at the air, Kensei can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. They appear to be extremely powerful, easily killing a giant Hollow by cutting it into pieces.Bleach anime; Episode 219''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -104, page 14-15 :*'Energy Blast': Kensei charges Tachikaze with his spiritual energy and fires it as a white energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating, as it was able to blow off the arm of Ichigo's Hollow form, and in another case, the heads of Gillian-class Menos.Bleach manga; Chapter 220, page 3-5''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 366, page 8-9 *'Bankai': : When released, Tachikaze transforms from a single combat knife into a pair of large knuckle blades that Kensei holds in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. A single segmented band wraps around his hands and arms, much like armor, and extends up into an arch behind him. Two small flat protrusions appear beneath his shoulders.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 4-5 :Bankai Special Ability: It appears to greatly augment his strength, as he is able to cause a large explosion upon attacking Wonderweiss.Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 6 Hollowfication Hollow Mask: His Hollow mask resembles a flat hockey face guard with six slitted eye holes arranged in two columns. It has three extensions on either side which cover the sides and back of his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 19 *'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Kensei's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in strength, durability and speed. :Enhanced Strength: With his mask on, Kensei's strength is greatly enhanced, as he was able to smash a Menos' mask using only his fists, with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 7 :Enhanced Speed: With his mask on, Kensei's speed increases greatly, as seen when he dealt a rapid barrage of punches to a Menos Grande.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 7 Hollowfied Form: When transformed into a Hollow, he is a large, muscular and bulky humanoid with armored hands and skeletal feet, with a number of thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms. The cylinders on his back seem to make him hunch over.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 19 *'Enhanced Strength': In terms of physical might, Kensei's Hollow form possessed vast strength, evident from his ability to effortlessly punch massive craters into the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 16''Bleach'' anime; Episode 210 He was able to break out of a level 63 Bakudō using brute strength alone, a feat that is supposed to be impossible.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 16-17 *'Enhanced Speed': His speed was highly increased, to the point of him being able to take his fellow captains by surprise when he attacked them.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 5''Bleach'' anime; Episode 210 *'Enhanced Durability': He was able to block a sword blow from Love in this form with nothing but his arm.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 6-7''Bleach'' anime; Episode 210 *'Energized Punches': He is able to sheath his fists with spiritual energy, augmenting the amount of damage that his punches inflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 6''Bleach'' anime; Episode 210 Appearance in Other Media It shown in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Kensei can use an Energy Sphere. This could be seen in the game Heat the Soul 6 as a Combo for him and his Lieutenant. Kensei focuses his Reiatsu and traps the enemy in an Energy Sphere, which implodes to deal massive damage to the enemy. It is not yet confirmed whether he could use this in the manga but he can use this in the anime. Quotes * (To a young Shūhei Hisagi) "You're alive, be happy! Smile!"Bleach manga; Chapter -104, page 17 * (To Wonderweiss Margera) "Sorry, but I'm not mature enough to show restraint when it comes to kids...!"Bleach manga; Chapter 376, page 19 References Navigation de:Kensei Muguruma es:Kensei Muguruma Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Vizard Category:Exiled Shinigami